


in the park

by the Girl in 221C (naienko)



Series: Vignettes from the Girl in 221C [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naienko/pseuds/the%20Girl%20in%20221C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London is rainy in the spring ... except when, blessedly, it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the park

The moment she stepped out the door, Summer's shoulders dropped under the release of the weight of breath, like a gasp and as audible. Her eyes slid closed and she turned her face up to the sun blazing down from a clear London sky.

John tried to hide a snicker at the way her head fell back, plait shivering below her knees. No good.

"I heard that. Go on, I know what I look like." She cracked one eyelid at him, still basking.

He grinned unashamedly at her. "I'm surprised you weren't climbing the walls these last few days."

"One of us being maniacal is bad enough," she shot back. She threw her arms up to the sky, a dark narrow length of skin.

Sherlock appeared in the doorway, throwing up a long-fingered hand against the light. His only concession to the warmth was a white button-down instead of the more usual dark one. "Off somewhere?"

"Regent's Park. I need some sun," Summer responded.

"Cat," John accused fondly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "We've all been cooped up too long," she insisted. Snatching Sherlock's hand, she flung herself up the sidewalk, starting to laugh. "Come on!" she called to John.

He took four long jogging steps and grabbed her other outstretched hand. Conspicuously, Sherlock made no protest as they ran like children up Baker Street, dashing across the intersection moments before the light changed.

She didn't let them go until they'd crossed the Outer Circle into the park proper and tumbled down on the grass, which Sherlock, naturally, resisted. John let himself be pulled down, though, sprawling beside Summer. They exchanged a look before John whacked the back of Sherlock's knee. "Sit down, you great idiot. You're blocking the light."

Trying, poorly, to look disgruntled, Sherlock folded himself down into a lotus seat. "There are experiments I could be doing."

"I'm running an experiment," Summer said comfortably, folding one arm behind her head. "Does Sherlock Holmes spontaneously combust upon exposure to sunlight?"

John squinted up at Sherlock. "Seems good so far."

"I need more data."

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"I can hear you thinking up there." Summer shoved at one of Sherlock's kneecaps with her free hand. "No deduction. Do me a tourist spiel, one of you. Tell me all the things nobody ever gets told."

The sunlight slanted down on the three of them as John rolled over onto his side, propped up on one elbow, and started reeling off all the buildings in and around the park, and the history of it, and Sherlock interrupted every few sentences to throw in randomly gruesome or chilling or weird tidbits.


End file.
